What The Emptiness Wants
by dimshit
Summary: Menjadi kosong bukan berarti tidak bisa diisi oleh sesuatu, dan Ulquiorra kelihatannya sudah menemukan 'sesuatu' yang ia ingin gunakan untuk mengisi kekosongannya. #Canon/UlquiIchi.


**Pairing kali ini merupakan request dari putraerae, semoga yang bersangkutan suka ^^ Saya mendapat ide dari chapter 271, di mana Ulquiorra menusuk Ichigo di tempat yang sama dengan posisi di mana lubang hollow-nya berada (Di antara leher dan pectoral. Awal muncul, hollow hole Ulqui ada di leher, tapi makin sini makin turun apalagi pas nusuk Ichigo. Merhatiin ga? 'u'). Dan... ooh... pikiran fujoshi langsung merasakan sisi posesif di sini~ You know lah what I mean. Mfufufufufu...**

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra x Ichigo

**Summary: **Menjadi _kosong_ bukan berarti tidak bisa diisi oleh sesuatu, dan Ulquiorra kelihatannya sudah menemukan 'sesuatu' yang ia ingin gunakan untuk mengisi kekosongannya.

**Warnings: **Canon setting. Yaoi. Implied sex between 2 males. Dub-con. OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>What The Emptiness Wants<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p>"<em>Trash<em>."

Sampah.

Bongkahan kecil atau besar berbentuk plastik atau pun kertas yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan dan dibiarkan membusuk di kubangan.

"_Trash_."

Sampah.

Manusia atau makhluk hidup lainnya yang bodoh, tidak memiliki nilai guna, tidak bisa apa-apa, lebih rendah darinya, tidak pantas untuk dibunuh, dan lebih baik dibiarkan menghancurkan diri sendiri—_menjadi lebih sampah lagi_.

.

.

_"Hati, katamu? Kalian manusia selalu cepat dalam berbicara mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Seolah kalian bisa membawa hati kalian di dalam genggaman tangan kalian. Tapi, mataku ini bisa melihat semua. Tidak ada yang terabaikan._

_Jika mata ini tidak bisa melihat, maka hal itu tidak ada. Itulah asumsi yang selalu aku yakini. Apa ini... 'hati'? Jika aku merobek dadamu, akankah kulihat itu di sana? Jika aku memukul hancur kepalamu, akankah aku melihatnya di sana?"_

.

.

Ia saksikan wajah itu terbelalak, antara keterkejutan dan ketidak-berdayaan. Sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, bahwa percuma saja melawan. Karena bagaimana pun...

"Nomor... Empat? !"

"Ya. Cuatro Espada... Ulquiorra Cifer." Sekali sampah, semuanya tetap sampah. Tidak berbeda dengan Shinigami di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa sang Shinigami terus menghantui pikirannya, ia tidak tahu. Jika berdasarkan dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan hati, "Berdasarkan urutan kekuatan Espada, aku merupakan yang terkuat keempat."

Berdasarkan rasa tidak tahu dan keingin-tahuanlah dirinya berada di sini.

Membuang waktu menunjukkan kekuatan kepada para Shinigami kalau mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan menang jika berhadapan dengan para Espada.

Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Ulquiorra bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Aizen-sama sudah berjanji.

_CREAK!_

Satu hujaman, tangannya sudah tersarang dengan sempurna di dada sang Shinigami. Tepat di tempat yang sama dengan lubang Hollow-nya berada. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Ia pandang sepasang iris _cinnamon_ yang terbelalak dan mulai kehilangan fokus, "Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa mengalahkanku."

Ia tarik kembali tangannya, membiarkan warna merah membuncah, mengotori lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Walau pun misalkan kau berhasil mengalahkanku, masih terdapat 3 Espada lain yang lebih kuat dariku, yang harus kau hadapi. Jadi, mau berapa kali pun kau berhasil bangun..."

Rasanya hangat.

Darah manusia yang berada di tangannya terasa berbeda dengan darah Hollow yang biasanya terlumur di sana. Hangat, dan begitu hidup. "Jalanmu menuju kemenangan, sama sekali tidak ada." Ia kibaskan tangannya, membuat darah tidak terlalu banyak menempel di tangannya. Sepasang iris hijau zambrud untuk beberapa saat hanya diam menyaksikan tubuh yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shinigami _daikou_.

Manusia.

Ulquiorra yakin makhluk ini sama saja dengan sampah-sampah yang lain. Tapi, semenjak pertama bertemu beberapa bulan lalu di dunia manusia, ia selalu teringat akan cahaya yang berkilat di kedua _cinnamon_ sang sampah. Dan cahaya itu masih terus bisa ia temui walau pun pemuda itu berhadapan dengan ketakutan, keputus-asaan yang dibarengi dengan keyakinan. Keyakinan untuk menang, dan kepercayaan bahwa yang namanya kesempatan akan selalu ada.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Ia menunduk, mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kerah _shikakuso_ sang Shinigami, lalu mengangkat tubuh yang perlahan-lahan mendekati kematian itu hingga ia bisa membopongnya.

"Kau milikku."

Mungkin. Mungkin saja pemuda ini akan bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan padanya nanti.

XOXOXO

Jika dikatakan Aizen tertarik, seharusnya lebih dari itu.

Dengan duduk di singgasananya yang _megah_, ia memperhatikan Espada _tersayang_nya membungkuk kepadanya. Dengan tambahan sosok yang selama ini juga berhasil menarik perhatiannya, memancing rasa ingin tahunya. Kurosaki Ichigo kini tergeletak di bawah sana dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, terlihat tanpa kehidupan. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yang membuat mantan Shinigami itu tertarik adalah luka yang terdapat pada tubuh sang pemuda.

Lokasi—yang entah disengaja atau tidak—serupa dengan lokasi lubang Hollow milik sang Espada nomor 4, Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Aku percaya kau sekarang menungguku untuk menuntaskan janjiku. Bukankah begitu, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra kembali membungkuk, sementara perhatian Aizen sempat teralihkan oleh keberadaan Espada lain yang nampaknya penasaran dengan hal apa yang ia janjikan pada sang Espada keempat.

Terutama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Kedua mata Espada keenam itu nampak berkilat.

Hal ini membuat Aizen menyeringai kecil.

Inoue Orihime yang baru saja datang ke ruangan setelah _diseret_ oleh Grimmjow atas perintah Aizen, merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat sosok yang kini tergeletak dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan. "Kurosaki-kun!" Ia berlari mendekati tubuh temannya itu, dan tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi saat melihat dengan jelas kondisi Ichigo. Gadis itu berbalik menatap Aizen, matanya nampak memohon.

"Lakukan." Ucap Aizen tenang.

Dengan menggunakan Soten Kisshun, Orihime segera menyembuhkan luka Ichigo. Serupa dengan cara yang ia gunakan untuk mengembalikan lengan Grimmjow. Gadis itu hanya terfokus pada kondisi Ichigo dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari Aizen yang mengeluarkan Hyogoku sebelum kemudian cahaya hitam menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo membuatnya terbelalak. "A-Apa yang—" Orihime tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena lengannya keburu ditarik oleh Ulquiorra dan kemudian tubuhnya di dorong hingga berbenturan dengan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang menyadari apa yang hendak Aizen lakukan, yang katanya berhubungan dengan janji kepada Ulquiorra, menyingkirkan Orihime ke pinggir dan menatap ke arah bundaran cahaya hitam dengan mata yang memicing. Geraman bagaikan binatang menggema dari tenggorokannya.

Cahaya Soten Kisshun menghilang, tidak lama kemudian disusul dengan menipisnya cahaya hitam Hyogoku, memperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit apa yang ada di baliknya.

Tidak ada lagi lapisan kain _shikakuso_ hitam, memperlihatkan dengan jelas warna kulit yang terbakar cahaya matahari. Dua kaki yang jenjang, tertekuk, memposisikan tubuh dalam posisi meringkuk, sehingga beberapa bagian pribadi jadi agak tertutupi. Tapi, lubang yang terdapat di antara leher dan _pectoral_ itu masih terlihat jelas. Yang berbeda, lubang itu kini tidak lagi mematikan, karena sang pemilik tubuh kini membuka matanya, pada awalnya nampak bingung dengan sekitarnya.

Ichigo tersentak kaget, horor nampak dengan jelas pada lekuk wajahnya ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Aizen sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan senyum penuh wibawa seperti biasanya. Tapi, pancaran sinar di mata sang Shinigami pengkhianat entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman, hingga kemudian ia menyadarinya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan? !" Pantas saja ia merasa dingin, pada kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan selapis pun kain. Telanjang. Dan sekarang ia berusaha sebisanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Aizen tertawa kecil, jelas-jelas terhibur dengan _pertunjukkan_ yang ada. "Sekarang terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Ulquiorra. Ia berada pada tanggung jawabmu." Dengan ini, pria itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju singgasananya.

Sebelum Ichigo bisa menyuarakan kebingungannya lebih jauh, tubuhnya mendadak diangkat dan ia dibawa keluar ruangan dengan cepat. Dalam perjalanannya menuju pintu, ia sempat melihat sosok Orihime yang melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah antara tidak percaya dan... _Apakah itu ketakutan yang ia lihat?_

XOXOXO

Ichigo meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari punggung Ulquiorra. Besarnya tenaga yang dimiliki oleh sang Espada membuat segala bentuk perlawanan yang ia langsungkan menjadi sangat percuma. Padahal, seingatnya, Ulquiorra memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya, tetapi kelihatannya tinggi badan sama sekali tidak menentukan seseorang itu kuat atau lemah.

Gerakan Ichigo sempat terhenti saat tubuhnya dilempar begitu saja ke sebuah permukaan yang—untungnya—empuk. "Brengsek! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? !" Matanya menatap tajam ke arah lawannya, namun dibuat bingung karena Ulquiorra pada kenyataannya malah memasuki sebuah ruangan lain dari pintu yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar suara air.

Ketika mendengar kembali suara langkah yang mendekatinya, dengan segera Ichigo menarik seprai dari ranjang yang ia duduki dan menutup tubuhnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa sakit.

Padahal ia yakin dan masih ingat dengan jelas kalau dalam pertarungannya dengan Ulquiorra, ia mendapatkan beberapa luka. Dan satu luka yang paling fatal... Dengan segera Ichigo menyingkirkan kembali seprai yang dikenakannya dan melihat ke arah dadanya. Matanya membelalak melihat lubang yang terdapat di sana.

Tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit.

Tapi tidak ada sedikit pun darah dari lubang di tubuhnya itu.

_Apa maksudnya ini? !_

"Ada baiknya kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, Shinigami." Suara Ulquiorra yang terdengar kembali secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ichigo sempat terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap sang Espada dan bingung harus berkata apa karena wajah itu sama sekali bukanlah wajah yang mudah dibaca olehnya.

"... Maksudku... Arrancar."

Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba terdorong oleh lokomotif kereta, Ichigo langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Ulquiorra sempat menghilang tadi—yang ternyata sebuah kamar mandi. Tujuannya hanya satu; Cermin. Dan ketika ia berhasil melihat refleksinya secara utuh dan jelas, Ichigo merasa ia tidak bisa lagi bernafas.

Di sana, di hadapannya, terdapat pantulannya seperti biasanya. Dengan sebuah tambahan berupa lubang hollow di antara leher dan _pectoral_. Gemetar, tangannya berusaha meraih benda berwarna putih yang berada di mata kanannya. "... Tidak... Tidak..." Tidak salah lagi, benda putih itu adalah semacam tulang yang ia ketahui biasa menempel pada salah satu anggota tubuh para Arrancar.

_Apa ini artinya..._

XOXOXO

Shinigami berubah menjadi Arrancar itu ia biarkan selama beberapa waktu berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tidak perlu ia tengok, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Menyedihkan.

Jika memang, orang-orang semacam _mereka_ memiliki sesuatu yang bernama 'hati', maka ia tidak akan pernah menginginkannya.

Hati membuat seseorang nampak menyedihkan, tidak berdaya, dan lemah. Apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu saat ini pun sama saja. Berdiam diri di kamar mandi, merutuk apa yang terjadi pada diri. Apa yang dilakukan. Dan hal itu membuat Ulquiorra menyangsikan pilihannya sendiri terhadap sang pemuda.

Ia tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sama seperti wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu mengatakan kalau ia tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya, tetapi pada saat bersamaan tidak bisa berhenti untuk _merengek_ mengenai 'Kurosaki-kun'.

Menyedihkan.

Manusia, Shinigami, sama-sama menyedihkan.

Ia benar-benar mengerti akan keinginan Aizen-sama untuk menghancurkan keduanya. Karena keduanya tidak diperlukan untuk ada.

Ulquiorra melirikkan kedua iris hijau zambrudnya saat menangkap pergerakan dari pintu kamar mandi. Di sana berdiri Kurosaki Ichigo, sang Arrancar muda, menatap tajam ke arahnya. Cahaya mata pemuda itu begitu berkilat, membuat Ulquiorra secara refleks menyentuh dadanya sendiri, karena seolah barusan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari sana.

_... Apa itu?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sang pemuda sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegentaran, padahal sudah berkali-kali ia mengalahkan pemuda itu. Tapi, sang pemuda masih saja berdiri tegak di tanahnya, tidak sekali pun merasa terintimidasi oleh kehadiran dirinya.

"Katakan... Apa itu hati?"

Ulquiorra menyadari cahaya mata Ichigo nampak berubah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungannya, juga kekagetannya. Kelihatannya tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. "Katakan... Apa yang barusan itu hati?" Ulquiorra sekarang menatap penuh ke arah sang pemuda.

"... Y-yang barusan? Yang m-mana?"

Dan berubah lagi.

Kebingungan yang Ichigo tunjukkan, sekarang ini berubah secara penuh menjadi ketidak-tahuan. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirinya bicarakan barusan. "... Sudah kuduga, kau memiliki jawabannya." Dengan menggunakan sonido, Ulquiorra dengan cepat berada di belakang Ichigo, mengagetkan yang bersangkutan. Sebelum sempat Ichigo memberikan perlawanan, ia merasakan tubuhnya—yang masih belum menggunakan apa pun karena di kamar mandi ia tidak bisa menemukan selembar pun kain—kembali mengenai permukaan tempat tidur.

Lengannya yang dikunci di belakang tubuhnya dengan tangan Ulquiorra, membuat Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Ia hanya menatap sang Espada dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku juga melihat wanita itu sering berubah-ubah," Ulquiorra kembali berbicara, dan sempat membuat Ichigo bingung dengan siapa wanita yang dirinya maksudkan. Tetapi kebingungan itu segera terjawa ketika ia kembali mengingat alasan dirinya berada di Hueco Mundo. "Tapi, ia tidak memiliki sinar itu. Sinar yang jika kuperhatikan hanya kaulah yang menunjukkannya."

Ichigo mendengus, mendadak menemukan sisi humor dari hal yang dikatakan oleh sang Espada, "Sinar? Maksudmu sonic ultra beam semacam Ultraman itu?" Ia langsung meringis ketika genggaman di tangannya mengeras. Dengan sengaja ia benamkan wajahnya di permukaan ranjang agar ekspresi kesakitannya tidak terlihat lawan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Arrancar."

_Arrancar_.

Kata itu masih sanggup membuat Ichigo merasakan seperti yang tertusuk. _Ia sudah bukan manusia, atau Shinigami lagi_. Apa teman-temannya masih akan menerimanya dalam keadaan begini? Keadaan yang sama dengan musuh mereka?

"Kau memilikinya." Lanjut Ulquiorra dengan sengaja mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Ichigo, yang tanpa ia ketahui membuat merinding sang pemuda. "Sinar matamu selalu berubah-ubah ketika berbicara atau pun bertarung. Terutama ketika berkaitan erat dengan teman-temanmu. Kau pasti memiliki jawaban yang tidak bisa diberikan wanita itu, karena itulah aku mengambilmu. Dan dengan memilikimu, kurasa aku pun akan memiliki 'hati'."

Ichigo kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping hingga bisa melihat Ulquiorra dengan jelas. Ia menatap sang Espada dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau tidak sadar hal bodoh apa yang tengah kau bicarakan?" Ingin rasanya ia menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di wajah sang Espada yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Satu Byakuya sudah sering membuatnya sebal, lalu satu lagi?

_Cih_.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu!" Ichigo membentak, sempat kaget karena sesaat ia merasakan kedua iris hijau zambrud yang menatapnya sempat menampakkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi, ia tetap melanjutkan, "Kedua—" Untuk kemudian perkataannya dipotong.

"Kau mau bilang kau milik para Shinigami?" Ulquiorra tidak mengerti. Ia kembali merasakan sesuatu dari dadanya, yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui apa maknanya. Belum pernah ia merasakan semacam itu sebelumnya, "Kau tidak sadar bagaimana wujudmu saat ini? Kau tidak lagi sama dengan mereka. Siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh di sini?" Dan kembali, Ulquiorra melihatnya. Sekelebat sinar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya nampak berkelebat di kedua iris _cinnamon_ di hadapannya.

Tidak pernah Ulquiorra akui kepada siapa pun, tapi lubang hollow yang dengan sengaja ia ciptakan di tubuh Ichigo adalah merupakan gambaran persis dengan dirinya. Sebagai sebuah bukti kepemilikan sang pemuda. Siapakah pemilik dari sang pemuda.

Saat ini, Ichigo tidak lagi mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan ranjang. Kata-kata Ulquiorra semuanya benar, mekanya ia tidak akan mengatakan apa pun. Ia sudah memikirkannya tadi. Sudah ia rasakan teman-temannya tidak akan mau menerimanya sekarang. Karena ekspresi yang digunakan Inoue tadi sudah memberikan jawaban padanya. Tapi, tetap saja, jika dikatakan secara terang-terangan seperti itu, rasanya tetap saja sakit.

Dan semuanya merupakan kesalahan Ulquiorra Cifer.

_Salah! Mereka saja yang terlalu lemah! Kalau mereka tidak lemah, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!_

Tubuh Ichigo membeku. Tidak bisa ia percaya pemikiran barusan keluar darinya.

Terlalu kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Ichigo tidak menyadari ketika tubuhnya dibalikkan hingga bertatapan dengan Ulquiorra. "_I'll claim you as mine_." Mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang hollow milik Ichigo, Ulquiorra memberikan kecupan di sisi-sisinya, membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget. Ia lepaskan genggamannya pada kedua lengan sang pemuda, dan membiarkan tangannya menjelajah tubuh yang sudah dipersembahkan padanya itu.

Ichigo mengerang dan menggeliat ketika merasakan perasaan yang menggelitik saat jemari dingin Ulquiorra menyentuh perutnya, dan satu jari masuk ke dalam pusarnya, menekan-nekan.

Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar ataukah salah.

Kalau pun salah, kenapa bisa salah? Ulquiorra saat ini bukanlah lagi musuhnya, melainkan sesamanya. Sama-sama seorang Arrancar. Musuhnya sekarang adalah para Shinigami yang selalu berusaha menghancurkan hollow dan Arrancar. Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi, bahkan Ishida, Chad, Urahara, dan juga ayahnya akan menjadi musuhnya.

Tidak berani ia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya itu jika tahu mengenai dirinya sekarang.

_Kalau para Shinigami memang berhasil mengamankan Karakura._

Tersentak, Ichigo mengerang kuat saat merasakan sesuatu—yang belakangan ia ketahui sebagai jari—masuk ke dalam dirinya melalui lubang rectal-nya. Dengan cepat, jari itu bertambah menjadi dua... lalu tiga... hingga ia menggenggam lengan Ulquiorra dengan keras, kuku-kukunya bahkan melukai kulit sang Espada. Tetapi tidak dipedulikan.

"AHH!"

Warna putih yang ia lihat kemudian, tanpa disadarinya membuat dirinya menginginkan lebih. Ichigo bahkan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, membuat jemari yang berada di pintu masuknya masuk semakin dalam lagi. Terus mengenai titik yang membuatnya bisa melihat bintang.

Setetes air mata membasahi mata Ichigo. Ia merasakan ini salah, tetapi tidak tahu di mananya yang salah.

Ia sudah bukan Shinigami lagi.

_Ia seorang Arrancar_.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Ichigo, dan berusaha menurunkan hakama putih yang ia kenakan. Nafasnya saat itu memburu, walau tidak begitu terlalu tampak dari wajahnya, tetapi ia mulai bisa _merasakan_ sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang kuat, dan membuatnya memasukkan kejantanannya begitu saja tanpa aba-aba, hingga Ichigo berteriak kesakitan.

Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa waktu, sama-sama berusaha _merasakan_.

Ichigo menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasa aneh jika benda di dalam tubuhnya hanya diam saja. Denyut yang ia rasakan mengalir dari benda itu terlalu terasa kuat mengenai lapisan daging di dalamnya. Ulquiorra menangkap tanda ini untuk segera bergerak, dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Aaaah! Hah—Ah! AH! AHH! U-Ulqui... orraaAAH!"

Suara kulit yang menampar kulit mulai terdengar berirama di dalam ruangan. Ranjang yang berdecit, kini agak bergeser dan terus membentur dinding di belakangnya akibat aktifitas yang terjadi di atasnya. Suara manusia—Arrancar yang ada hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan yang kebanyakan dikeluarkan oleh Arrancar bersurai oranye. Ia mendekap erat figur yang bergerak di atasnya.

Semakin kencang dekapan yang diberikan Ichigo, semakin besar Ulquiorra merasakannya. Rasa... hati... semakin lama semakin besar. Dugaannya memang tepat, hanya Ichigolah yang bisa memberikannya hati.

Membuatnya mengetahui... merasakan... apa itu sebenarnya hati.

_Wanita itu tidak bisa memberikannya_.

"Nnnnnaaaahh!"

Tubuh Ichigo mengejang, dan di detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan hasratnya yang terbendung, menyebabkan tubuh bawahnya menggenggam Ulquiorra semakin kuat, membuat sang Espada meringis. Memaksanya untuk segera mengeluarkan cairannya, memenuhi tubuh di bawahnya itu dengan tanda dirinya.

_Miliknya_.

Menghela nafas, Ulquiorra melirikkan perhatiannya kepada Ichigo, dan menemukan pemuda itu kini tertidur. Ia gerakkan jemarinya, menghapus jalan air mata yang terbentuk di sisi mata Ichigo.

"Milikku. Hanya milikku."

Hanya Ichigo yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hati.

Merasakan... _ini_.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ulqui... *geleng2* Seandainya kamu tau apa itu kata 'cinta', pastikan ganti 'ini' dengan kata itu T^T Aih, pada akhirnya ga ada <strong>_**kissing**_**. Beralasan kok, kenapa saya ga ngasih adegan **_**kissing**_** di sini... .3." Karena Ulqui itu melambangkan **_**emptiness**_**, saya ngerasa mustahil untuk dia ngerasain **_**affection**_**, jadi dia gerak lebih berdasarkan insting hollownya :|a**

**Review?**


End file.
